Heat Love
by bluelafineplume
Summary: Tout simplement la fin de la saison deux telle qu'elle aurait dû être... Et si Gina  avait été un peu moins ponctuelle? One-shot sauf si modification. Castle-Beckett.


_Par Rick Cas... oups Par Bluelafineplume! _

_Tout appartient aux studios « abc »._

_Heat love._

Elle marchait dans les couloirs du commissariat. Sure d'elle comme lorsqu'elle venait de classer une affaire, que tout était rangé à sa place dans des dossiers clairs et précis, loin d'elle, de son esprit à nouveau clair.

Et en même temps elle se sentait aussi peu assurée qu'un parachutiste à son premier saut. Pas comme au début d'une affaire mais bien identique à ce qu'elle ressentait alors que des indices s'étaient mis en place et que la dernière chose à faire était d'attraper le tueur.

Le « tueur ».

Elle l'avait eu devant ses yeux si longtemps et pourtant il lui avait fallu qu'il la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements, qu'il lui mette un ultimatum afin qu'elle comprenne !

-C'était très émouvant. Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes…

La voix quelque mètre plus loin s'arrêta, pour ménager le suspens. Après tout, c'était son truc à lui, le suspens. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait que tout soit mis au net, qu'il n'y aie plus d'attente. Elle avait assez donné de ce coté là, et lui aussi.

Alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire en endentant des déboires paternels de Castle, Kate arriva enfin près de la petite pièce froide du commissariat, réchauffé par les rires de ceux présents. Quelques phrases plus loin, alors que tous semblaient regretter le départ de l'écrivain pour les Hampton. Départ sûrement définitif de ce commissariat, Kate entra en souriant dans l'espace confiné.

-Hey ! Regardez qui se débauche ! Dit alors Castle, en désignant la bouteille de bière qu'elle décapsulait.

-Et oui Castle, je ne fais pas que bosser !

Lanie intervint avant que l'intéressé ait pu répondre :

-Ne fais pas de concours de boisson avec elle, Castle, elle serait capable de le faire !

-Merci, dit-il en lui envoyant un regard reconnaissant.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour me le faire… Sous-entendit Beckett.

-Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Dit Lanie avec un grand sourire alors que Castle était un petit « hum » moitié étonné, moitié ravi.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'adressa directement à Castle :

-Tu as une seconde ?

-Bien sûr…

Intrigué, il la suivit dans le couloir alors que plusieurs paires d'yeux inquisitrices les observaient avec une bonne dose de curiosité mal placée.

Mais Kate s'en fichait. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait tenter quelque chose, qu'elle pouvait enfin lui dire ce que pas mal d'indices lui avaient murmuré, ces mêmes indices qui l'avaient poussés à quitter Tom quelques minutes plus tôt .

-Ecoute, commença-t-elle, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à connaître, je ne dis jamais ce que je pense… mais j'ai vraiment apprécié cette année passée avec toi.

-Oui, moi aussi… Dit-il dans un sourire.

-Donc, je voulais juste de dire que…

Un léger silence s'installa puis elle se lança.

-Que je voudrais que tu restes.

Il réagit immédiatement en minimisant sa phrase.

-Oh ! Allez, ce ne sont pas des adieux… Je t'ai dis que je revenais après avoir fini mon livre et que…

-Non, Castle. Toi et moi on sait bien que tu ne reviendras pas au commissariat pour bosser sur mes affaires… Tout comme on sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as décidé que tu avais fais assez de recherches juste au moment ou je sortais avec Tom.

Rick détourna le visage.

-Et bien, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais… attends... Sortais?

-J'ai quitté Tom.

-C'est vrai ? un sourire enfantin apparu sur le visage du romancier. Un sourire qu'il figea le plus vite possible.

-…Euh je veux dire… je suis désolé.

Elle sourit doucement.

-C'est moi qui ai rompu.

L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Castle.

-Je croyais que tout allait bien avec « Mister America ».

-Oui, il était parfait.

-Alors, pourquoi…

-Parce qu'il n'était pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure

-Et de quoi as-tu besoin, Kate ? Dit-il sur le même ton.

Contrairement à Tom, elle donna à Rick une réponse précise : posant ses mains dans le cou de l'écrivain, elle le regarda un instant, hésitant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ce fut Rick qui les franchit. Doucement, il s'embrassèrent sans vraiment comprendre que enfin, il étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, emportés par une fièvre inexplicable.

Jusqu'à ce que des cris de victoire les interrompent :

-Vous me devez cent billets chacun les gars ! Cria Esposito, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

/

Voilà, une petite fic assez courte mais que je mourais d'envie d'écrire... reviews acceptées avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme! Je vais voir si je fais une suite... pour le moment rien n'est sûr. :)


End file.
